


Spring Break

by MazeEternal



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: De Rolo kids, Fluff, Gen, Keyleth worries, Max and Mercy De Rolo, Percy is amused and proud, Raven - Freeform, Spring Break, Vax is a cool dad, Vex is the only sane parents apparently, Yelling with love, next gen fic, pure self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeEternal/pseuds/MazeEternal
Summary: Based on the amazing art piece by @PhotonBetamax with Raven, Mercy, and Max on Spring Break in Marquet.The kids get up to some highjinx.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Critical Role Fanclub](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Critical+Role+Fanclub).



> I had a rough day so you'll pardon the inconsistencies and verb tense agreement problems. I was having a hard time deciding between past and present tense.
> 
> Please take this entirely at face value.

Spring Break

“And remember, it’s really hot there so you packed lots of water, right? Uncle Grog lent you his jug, right? I know you think it’s silly, but you really need to—”

Raven tried to pry her mother’s hands off of her shoulders as she rattled off all of the things she’d been reminding her of since the trip had been decided. She looked furtively towards her father, but of course he was busy batting his sister with his wings. In fact, it looked like aunty Vex was trying to beat him off with her broom.

_On my own, I guess_ , she frowned and nodded again at her mother and tried to take a step back. _Gilmore is starting the teleportation circle. Mom let go!_

“Keyleth,” Uncle Freddie, _thank Pelor._ “You’re worrying, they’re going to be fi—”

An arm wrapped around Raven’s waist and she felt herself being hauled backwards, before she could react indignantly, she slammed into Max’s chest and they both tumbled through the circle taking them to Marquet.

“I LOVE YOU MOM, BYE!” she yelled before her mother vanished from sight.

Then she and her cousins were tumbling out of a wardrobe in an old bedroom.

“Huh,” Mercy sniffs as she picks herself up off the floor and dusted off her pants. “Well, they did warn us we’d end up in Gilmore’s old bedroom.”

“You know I love your mom,” Max mutters to Raven as they dusted themselves off as well.

Raven snorts, “She’s a little intense.”

“Hey! Aunty Kiki is great, she’s like really cool and never gets mad about anything,” Mercy protests quickly as she opens the door into the hall.

“I think you just don’t know how good you’ve got it,” Raven retorts thinking about how Aunty Vex would take her hunting and drink wine even when she was _decidedly too young_ according to her own mother.

            It doesn’t take them long to find Gilmore’s parents, the old couple have been expecting them and Raven—in a moment of presence of mind—empties a few gallons of water into their well before she and her cousins leave them. Marquet is hot, as promised, but it’s the sort of beauty that they have never experienced. She grins at Max and Mercy as they walk towards Ank’Harel. Here they aren’t legacies or titled, they’re just three teenagers, barely of age, on a vacation from their lives.

“So,” Mercy says slowly, “did you ah—talk to you parents about the Aremente?”

Raven grimaces, “Oh yeah, they’re still afraid because of what they went through; I don’t think it’ll be for another couple years.”

Max has been fiddling with some sort of device he was working on while they walk, how he works so much she’ll never know, he looks up then and smiles reassuringly, “We’ll be with you when you decide to go. Whether it be with or without your parents’ blessing.”

“Without is totally fine,” Mercy jumps in, “we _need_ an adventure.”

“I don’t think I can formally take the Aremente without my mom’s blessing,” Raven rolls her eyes at their enthusiasm. “Besides, we’re _on_ an adventure.”

It takes them most of the day to get to the city, but thankfully the gates are still open when they do and it doesn’t take too long for them to be permitted in.

“Where to first?” Mercy asks as they walk through the open market peppered with people of _many_ different races.

Raven locked eyes with Max and he grins, “The Shade!”

“The where?” Mercy looks at them skeptically, but Raven grabs her hand and drags her off towards a random vendor.

“Hello, ladies,” he grins broadly, he’s a tall man standing in front of a display of marquesian clothing. “I see you are from out of town.”

She nudges Mercy gently, the universal signal for, _Flirt_.

On cue, her cousin smiles and bats her eyelashes a little, “Yes, we’re from _very_ far away and it’s so _hot_ here. We’re looking for something to wear in this heat.”

Twenty minutes later they’ve paid a ridiculously low price for three outfits; one for each of them and one for Max who had been chatting with another vendor while waiting.

“Find out anything useful?” he asks as they start walking again.

“Well, I learned that tangerine is my color,” Mercy rolls her eyes exaggeratedly.

Raven smirks, having been able to acquire an aquamarine ensemble and a good pair of sandals all for five gold from the man, “The Shade isn’t too far from here two streets that way and left.”

They get a booth once they find the large green tent, it’s almost dusk and they will need to inquire about rooms before too long. But, before worrying about all of those responsibilities, they get changed into their more comfortable clothes.

“I don’t like skirts,” Mercy mutters as she tugs at the tangerine coloured wrap skirt she had just put on.

Max grins, “Well I think you look really nice.”

His sister glares and lobs a pillow at his head.

“Can I help you with anything?” a waiter appears as the siblings continue to bicker.

Raven smiles kindly, she doesn’t really like talking, but she’ll give it a go, “Hi, um, we’d like some shots of your strongest liquor.”

The waiter looks at her skeptically, “That is very expensive Miss—”

“Money’s not an issue, six shots of your nastiest liquor, if you please,” Max speaks up from where he’s attempting to smother his sister.

Mercy bats him off long enough to say, “And a bottle of some fine wine, please.”

            It takes a couple of minutes and a good deal of gold before the waiter reappears with their alcohol. He looks a little nervous about giving it to them and offers to have their rooms arranged for immediately.

“Oh nah, don’t worry about it, we’re fine,” Max grins as the waiter puts the drinks down. “We’ll let you know if we need anything more.”

“I don’t want shots,” Mercy frowns as her brother puts two of the glasses in front of her. “The wine is enough.”

Raven balks, “We’re here to _live_ , Mercy!”

“I’m living just fine with my wine thanks,” her cousin shoots her a look. “You two can split them between yourselves.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Max warns as he sets three shots in front of himself and three in front of Raven.

“Race you?” she grins at him reaching for the first glass.

“On three,” he smirks, “One—THREE!”

She can’t help but think that the alcohol smells and tastes like cough medicine as it burns her throat and all the way down, but she downs all three of them and grins broadly at Max who barely finishes a fraction of a second after her.

Her cousin looks at her expectantly and says, “’ow ‘oo ‘oo in ste?”

“’at?” she responds, her head feels a little weird and her mouth is a little numb.

Mercy grins and reaches over to pinch her cheek, “Can you feel this?”

“’es ‘s rd!” Raven answers and grins broadly; she feels really happy and a little loopy.

Max is laughing hysterically and trying to articulate something. She doesn’t know what possesses her to do it, but she reaches over and slaps him.

“Ow! ‘ait, no, ‘twas ‘ice,” he blinks a couple of times and slapped her back.

“Oh, ‘eah, ‘tis ‘ice!” she laughs.

 

Mercy sips her wine amusedly as she watches her drunk brother and cousin slap each other and grin like idiots while jabbering absurdities. It’s kind of amusing.

_It does look kind of fun_ , she thinks as she drains her goblet.

“Excuse me, can I have two shots of whatever you game them?” she asks when the waiter passed by again.

Raven and Max are now having some sort of pillow fight and making airship noises.

“Certainly Miss,” although he looks concerned as she hands him the coin. “Would you like the rooms now?”

“I have a stronger constitution than the two of them together,” she laughs. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Max wakes up with what could only be described as an absolutely killer headache. His whole body hurts and he _cannot_ see straight for the life of him. Unless he had been mistaken, he only has one twin sister, not the two or occasionally three lying next to him on the floor.

_Floor_ , he notes. _Why is Mercy on the floor_?

“Max,” _Raven._

He tries to sit up and finds that it’s possible after three or so attempts, “What in the name of Saranrae?”

“Your head hurt as bad as mine?” his cousin asks.

“If you mean it feels like a horde of dragons was unleashed inside of your skull, then yeah.”

“Yeah,” she pauses. “What do you remember?”

“Not much,” he admits.

But, looking around, he realizes that they are, in fact, in a jail cell. Their bag of holding is gone, so are his and Mercy’s guns and Raven’s daggers. That’s a problem. His sister is lying on her back and is definitely breathing so that’s a positive. All of their stuff is gone and all he can remember is—

“Did we steal an airship?” Max turns to look at Raven in pure shock.

His cousin bites her lip and fiddles with her antlers that are mercifully still on her head, “I think we did, but I’m not sure why.”

“Shit,” Mercy’s awake. “I thought this was all a really bad dream.”

“Mom’s gonna kill us,” Max mutters as he continues to examine the cell.

Raven hums in agreement as she fiddles with something shiny that she’d pulled out of only Pelor knows where, “Well, you know, it could be worse.”

“We’ve been in Marquet for less than twenty four hours and we’ve gotten insanely drunk and arrested for stealing an airship,” Mercy’s voice grows shriller as she speaks. “HOW could this be worse?”

“We could _not_ have parents with diplomatic immunity,” Max reasons as he steps over to inspect what Raven has in her hands. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know, Uncle Scanlan had it lying around and it um… _fell_ into my pocket a while ago.”

“Oh my gods,” his sister laughs as she sits down by Raven, “you’re such a klepto, cousin.”

“Yeah, first shiny necklaces and now airships,” he grins and slung an arm over Raven’s shoulders. “It’ll work out.”

“Oi! You three! Wouldn’t be so giddy if I were you,” a guard hollers at them through the bars. “Hey, where’d you get that? What is it?”

Max stands up and glares at him, “It’s a family piece. It’s none of your concern.”

But the guard moves quickly to unlock the cell, “Family piece? You’re not allowed anything shady in here.”

Mercy gets to her feet instinctively and her look says it all, _Look for an opening_.

Raven moves behind him, she looks a little panicked, “It belongs to our family, you can’t take it!”

The guard comes into the cell, he looks at them all seriously and sighs deeply, “Look, I know you kids are foreigners and whatever, but crashing a stolen airship into the palace is a _serious_ offence and if you’ve got something dangerous in here it’ll make it worse. Just let me see what it is. I won’t take it from you.”

Raven holds out the necklace, “It’s just a family trinket.”

The guard’s eyes, however, widen until they’re the size of saucers, “This. This is. Oh. Shit. Okay, just a moment.”

He locks them back in and walks away.

“What was that?” Mercy frowns, but she even through bravado Max can see the fear behind his sister’s eyes; they’d been arrested before, but never this far from their home.

“I don’t know,” Raven mumbles, but she steels herself. “This is fine, how do we get out of here?”

“Ideally,” Max says as he pulls both of the girls close, partly because he wants to comfort them, but mostly because he needs the reassurance that they are there. “Ideally someone will come get us.”

“In a weird underground prison in Marquet?” his sister looks up at him disbelievingly.

He rolls his eyes, “I didn’t say they’d be happy about coming to get us, I just said they _would_ come get us. Mom and dad broke into a prison in _hell_ , Mercy, I think they’ll come get us.”

Raven snorted, “I’m pretty sure my mom and dad helped with that scheme and it was epic.”

Max feels a little better as the three of them sit on the bed chatting about their insane parents, sometimes being a legacy sucked royally because of how great everyone expected them to be. He’d much rather be home dealing with the crushing weight of expectation than in a jail cell in Marquet on what was supposed to be a fun vacation.

“Sir, Misses,” the guard is back and he looks a little pale. “Please follow me.”

They’re lead up a flight of stairs and escorted by a group of guards to the palace where some sort of valet takes them up to a strange platform that rises high above the city.

“I hate heights,” Mercy groans as she hangs onto Raven.

“You hate pants, you hate heights, gods Mercy,” he laughs. “Is there anything you _like,_ sister?”

“I hate you,” she spits at him vehemently.

Raven snorts, “Really stickin’ to the theme there, cousin.”

She’s still clutching the necklace that apparently bought them their freedom and he can see her growing more nervous as the platform comes to a stop. He can’t help but agree with her fearful look when they step into the throne room. There’s a figure sitting on the throne and they look…amused?

“Hello, children,” the figure says as they stand. “It seems that you have blemished a part of my palace in your—antics, last night.”

“We’re really sorry about that,” Raven mumbles.

He nudges her, _Don’t mumble in front of royalty_.

“We didn’t mean to—” she’s speaking too loudly now and gesticulating with her hands.

Thankfully Mercy steps in, “Your highness, we’re not sure why we’re here, but what my cousin is trying to say is that we are infinitely apologetic about the damage we caused and that we really do just wish to return home.”

Max nods in agreement, “If you would be so kind as to forgive our trespasses—”

The figure, however, lets out a low chuckle, “Children, material things are simply material things. It is, however, unfortunately that you stole an airship—”

“Arguably borrowed,” Raven cuts in, “I mean, you don’t know if we were intending to return it. Ow! You pinched me!”

Max gives their host a pained smile, “Sorry about her she’s—”

“Endearing,” the figure is definitely amused, “I met her mother years ago, she wasn’t much for political speech either. Still, you should know, I am Jamon Sa Ord and Ank’Harel is my city.”

“Well, Jamon Sa Ord, sir—”

“No more apologizing, I will have you remain in the Palace until such time as your parents come to retrieve you. I pardon your offense, out of my _grace_. Do _not_ break any more rules,” Jamon looked at them seriously. “You may venture into the city with escorts if you wish to enjoy the scenery.”

“Thank you,” Mercy pulled him and Raven into a bow. “Thank you very much.”

Two days later, they’re in one of the sitting rooms of the Palace when they hear familiar voices bickering in the hall.

“Uh oh,” Mercy pales.

Max puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “It’s better to face the music bravely.”

Raven for her part doesn’t look concerned about her parents finding out she crashed an airship into the Palace of the all-powerful ruler of Ank’Harel.

“How can you be so calm?” he asks her as his sister straightens her hair in an effort to portray confidence.

“At least they’re not breaking us out of jail?” his cousin shrugs as she pulls the necklace out again. “This came in damn handy, didn’t it?”

Mercy shoots her a look, “Don’t swear, we’re already in enough trouble as is. If we’re ever let out of Whitestone again it’ll be a miracle.”

Raven snorts, “Your parents would never put the two of you on house arrest.”

“Oh?” Max isn’t so sure, his mom is pretty scary.

“They wouldn’t want to deal with the two of you for that long.”

Mercy, for all her reprimands and worries, lets out a laugh and Max can’t help but follow suit; their dad would lose his mind if they were both bored and messing with his workshop because they were on house arrest. There’s always a way to get out of Whitestone.

“You are in so much trouble,” Uncle Vax stands in the doorway his expression stony.

“We know,” Mercy schools her expression into something akin to repentance and he tries to do the same.

Raven just keeps looking at her father.

They spend a few seconds like that until finally, to his amazement, Uncle Vax grins broadly, “You stole an airship and _crashed_ it? Really?”

Raven giggles as Max sees his dad walk into the room, he’s looking incredibly amused and can’t seem to keep the grin off of his face.

Dare he think it, Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III looks almost proud of them as he says, “So, we were sent word that you got arrested for stealing an airship and damaging a Palace while incredibly inebriated.”

Max doesn’t move, but his sister hops off of the couch and hugs their father experimentally, as if to check if it’s safe.

“I’m not mad,” his father insists as he reaches out for Max to join the hug. “I think you two did really well getting out of prison before we had to come bail you out.”

“Oh,” Mercy looks a little guilty, “that was Raven.”

 

Vax looks down at his daughter who’s in his arms and in response she pulls out the necklace, “Jamon Sa Ord says hi, by the way.”

“Your mothers are going to kill you,” Percy laughs as he ruffles the twins’ hair. “You’re in so much trouble when you get home, but at least you’re not dead.”

“We’re never going to be allowed to do another trip, are we?” Mercy looks at him beseechingly.

“Not until you’re thirty.”

It takes them a few hours to find an arcanist who can transport them back to Emon, but it happens and before they know it, all five of them are stepping into Greyskull keep. Vex’ahlia is waiting with Keyleth and both of them look murderous. He almost feels bad for the kids.

The women had been on a hunting trip when they had heard that the kids had been arrested in Ank’Harel and he and Vax had decided that it was a better idea to go get them themselves rather than wait for their wives.

“You _stole_ an airship!” Vex yells as they stepped forward.

“You were in prison,” Keyleth sounds more worried than angry as she pulls Raven to her and checks her daughter over. “That was incredibly dangerous! You didn’t make very good decisions—”

Vex was not taking the quiet reprimand approach towards the twins that Keyleth was taking with Raven, Percy suspected that she was mildly impressed with her daughter. From the grin on Vax’s face, _he_ is definitely impressed with Raven.

“Okay, okay, but Mom!” Max is trying to get a word in edgewise.

Mercy tries, “Dad isn’t mad! Why should you be?”

_Oh no_ , he meets his wife’s furious gaze.

“PERCIVAL FREDRICKSTEIN VON MUSEL KLOSSOWSKI DE ROLO III!”

_See if I ever bail you two out again_.

Percy is pretty sure Vax’s laughter can be heard all the way in the Cloudtop.


End file.
